


Build 'Em Up, Knock 'Em Down

by cassandracalls



Series: A Shorter Song [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hana Song loves all the pretty girls, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Trans Female Character, jovial agony, really Hana? really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandracalls/pseuds/cassandracalls
Summary: Just because you can do something to get what you want doesn't mean you should.Hana may not agree with this.But you gotta do what you can to protect the pretty girl you're sharing a hospital room with, right?





	1. Hopping Mad

Hana wasn’t just holding on to Winston as he walked around the base, she was perched on his back and being very dramatic about the whole thing as she directed him to Jack’s office.

 

“You do know you could have just told me where we were going.”

 

“But Winston, where’s the fun in that?” Hana responded as she slid down his back and took his arm to steady herself.

“Now” she clutched his arm as she hopped toward the door to Jack’s office. “I need to speak with Jack. Alone.”

 

“Oh, Hana.” The worry in his voice was clear. It was as if he knew her.

 

“What?” Her voice so steeped in innocence that it went right up to the very edge of innocence and became the most guilty thing imaginable.

 

“Please,” His other hand rested in a friendly manner on her shoulder. “Please, at least try to not make things worse.”

 

“Winston.” Her voice was hard, her eyes cold and her smile would have been more fitting on a corpse. “I’ll deal with it.”

 

“Oh my. Whenever you say that things get, shall we say, interesting.”

 

The bubblegum pop returned to her demeanor.

“Well,” a chuckle played at her lips “interesting is always more fun at least.”

And she gently shoo’d his arms away as she balanced against the door.

“I got this.” She grinned as she opened the door and hopped into Jack’s office.

 

“Hana?” Jack stood as soon as he realised who it was. He wasn’t expecting anyone, especially not a hopping MEKA pilot. “Here.” He offered her his arm after rushing over.

 

_ sorry about this jack _

“Thanks.” She said as she allowed herself to be helped to a seat.

 

“So,” he sat across his desk from her, concern creasing his face “shouldn’t you still be in the medical bay?”

 

“Have you ever known me to stay still for that long?”

 

“Fair point.” A smile. It was very fleeting. “How are you? Losing a part of yourself, it can… coming back from it can be a very daunting…” 

 

Hana held up a hand to stop him. She could see the painful memories circling him and she didn’t want them to take hold. They wouldn’t help and neither would his sympathy, not for where she wanted this to end.

“I’ll be fine Jack, that’s not why I’m here.”

 

“Then why…” Hana cocked an eyebrow at him, pointing out how obvious the answer to the unfinished question was. “Sombra?”

 

“Sombra.”

 

“You don’t need to worry, I’ve spoken to Angela, nothing will happen until she’s out of recovery, only then…”

 

“No.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“No, Jack, no. I didn’t cut my foot off to save her just so she could be lead out of here in chains.”

 

“That woman is an international criminal!”

 

Hana snorted at that.

“Shall I go get Jesse? He’s around here somewhere. Or what about, oh, what’s his name? Soldier ‘76? No extra legal activities there right Jack?” Jack tried to interrupt but if Hana had learnt anything from her celebrity and previous career it was how to push through things just using the sheer force of her personality. “She has a lower body count than anyone else on this base but sure, she’s the one that should be locked up.”

 

“Hana!” He snapped, the truth of her comments riling him up. “It’s not that simple.”

 

“How about Blackwatch?” Her voice was getting louder, stabbing at his bad memories. “Was Blackwatch simple? Shall we ask Reyes?”

 

“How about you ask her?” Jack was on his feet, his finger pointing wildly toward the medical bay, anger driving him. “SHE WORKS FOR TALON!”

 

_ gotcha _

“AND WHERE DID TALON COME FROM?” She pushed herself upand leaning on his desk, their faces inches apart, her voice a furious whisper. 

“nobody touches her without going through me. and i do mean through me Jack. you want to fight me on this then it will be a fight.”

 

There was an alarm ringing somewhere in the back of his mind but it was drown out by his anger.

“What?”

 

“I’ll see you in the pit! WINSTON!”

 

“How did you?” It was the wrong response, he knew it before he spoke but there were three things that could blind Jack with anger. Blackwatch. Gabriel Reyes and Talon.

 

Winston came in to pick up Hana. He looked supremely uncomfortable with the situation.

 

“What? Because I wasn’t here for the once upon a times I don’t know what went on?”

_ temper temper Jack _

 

“DAMMIT HANA THAT’S NOT” Jack was screaming, his face distorted in rage as Winston carried Hana toward the door.

 

“TWO DAYS JACK, TWO DAYS!”

“YOU CAN’T JUST”

“STAY AWAY FROM”   
“DO WHATEVER”

“HER OR I SWEAR”

“YOU WANT STOP”

“THE PIT IN TWO”

“ACTING LIKE A”

“DAYS JACK”

“CHILD”

_ thank you _

“FUCK YOU!”

 

Hana slammed the door behind them as Winston got her out of there. Through the closed door they heard a grunt of rage and Jack’s fist slam into his desk.

  
  


“Sorry.” Hana said, giving Winston a hug when they were away from Jack’s office. Her voice suspiciously free of anger.

 

“Oh Hana,” Winston had a sadness to his voice and gave a small shake of his head. “This is a terrible idea.

 

“No, it’s a terrible idea that’ll work.” She gave him a shrug. “I told her she’d be safe.” Her eyes went wide. “ohmygod, don’t you dare tell Angela, she would kill me!”

 

“Maybe she should.” A little of the smile had returned to his voice. “The good old days ended for a reason. It was that kind of attitude that lead to the fall of Overwatch to begin with.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not bringing it back. I just, it’s how I can get Jack to understand. With how this will end no one will try it again.”

 

“Really?” His voice was so thick with incredulity you could have spread it on toast.

 

“I do know what I’m doing. Promise.”

 

Winston grumbled in response but he trusted his friend. 

 

“Oh, and I need a favour.”

 

“Because carrying you around and not telling Angela about your oncoming bout of insanity aren’t favours?”

 

“Yeah, but you love me, and thank you but I need you to stay with Sombra when I fight Jack. I don’t want her to be alone here.”

 

“Of course.”


	2. Purple Haze

It was not the conversation Hana was expecting when she returned to the medical room she was sharing with Sombra.

 

“...that’s when her nose starts twitching. It’s quite adorable.”

 

“Hence Little Bunny?” Sombra giggled.

 

“ANGELA!” To say Hana blushed wouldn’t do the situation justice. Let’s just say there was a copious amount of red in the room, most of it on Hana’s face.

 

“Doctor Zeigler is not inaccurate in what she is saying.”

 

“That is not the point!”

Hana turned to the new voice in the room, a huge grin splitting her face. Were you not looking for it you would have missed the question that came in a slight tilt of Hana’s head and the almost imperceptible nod of a response.

“Satya!” She cried as she launched herself off Winston and at the other woman, sending them sprawling onto her bed.

 

“And I am happy to see you too Miss Song.” Satya said as she extracated herself from the tangle of limbs and bedding.

 

“You know,” Hana said in a conspiratorial whisper that everyone could hear. “most people who’ve seen me naked just call me Hana.” Maybe she was just trying to share her blush.

 

“Everyone here calls you Hana.” Sombra’s voice was more deadpan that a massacre at a kitchenware warehouse. 

 

Hana’s hand shot out.

“Not! The point! I was making!” As she pointed and stared blue murder at Sombra. Combined with her red face it made a lovely shade of purple.

 

Satya stood up and smoothed down her dress, ignoring Hana’s antics but not immune to them if the light colouration of her cheeks and the hint of a smile at her lips were anything to go by.

 

“Come Miss Song” emphasis on the Miss Song as she took hold of the as yet unused wheelchair “let us adjourn to my workshop.”

 

“WINSTON!”

 

“No!” Angela put a hand up to stop Winston as she stood and moved to Hana. She took Hana’s chin in her hand and tilted it up as she leaned down so their faces were inches apart. She filled Hana’s vision, the fluorescent lighting giving her a halo.

“You, Little Rabbit, will use the chair. Winston has other work to do and you will let him. Is that understood?”

 

“s ‘m” Hana mumbled under her breath.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“Very good.” Angela said giving her a peck on the forehead. “Now go, let Satya help you.”


	3. Deadlines

Satya’s workshop was, very much like the architect herself, immaculate and precise. Hana sat in her chair, which was not a patch on a Winston, and smiled. Watching Satya work always made her smile, it was when she was at her most unguarded as busied herself preparing her equipment, every movement intentional, everything in its correct place.

 

“Why did you call me Miss Song? You’ve been a lot less formal with me before?” Hana’s chin rested in her hand, a goofy grin on her face. She always found Satya’s presence calming, it was the exact opposite to the effect she had on Jack.

 

“It is called professionalism Miss Song. I am working, therefore honorifics are in order.”

 

“Oh, okay. So,” there was definitely not a wicked tone in Hana’s voice “how long until I’m back on my feet? Foot? Feet!” In fact the total and utter lack of wickedness in her voice was suspicious. Her voice was never truly free of wickedness.

 

“That is dependant upon what you want incorporated into it’s design. A month would not be unreasonable.”

 

“Oh...kay. I have two days.”

 

Satya dropped what she was holding and the clattering noise echoed around the workshop. What she said wasn’t a whisper, it was barely even an exhalation.

“Hana!” It was said in the same tone you might use if you were to return to your home only to find it engulfed in flames.

 

“So, um, if you could help out that’d be awesome.”

 

“Two days?” Satya stood in stunned silence for a moment.

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

She strode over to Hana, distracted enough to not pick her tools up off the floor, and wheeled her over to a metal bench.

 

“Lay down and stay still.” she commanded as she helped Hana up and onto the bench. There were comments that Hana wanted to make but Satya was flustered enough for now.

 

Hana felt a thrumming move through her body and a tingle pass over her skin.

 

“Why must this be done in two days?”

 

“I, um, I may have a fight with Jack coming up.”

 

“In two days you wish to have a new artificial limb built and be practiced enough on it to fight?” Satya’s voice didn’t tend to betray her emotions which is why there was a lack of incredulity in it.

 

“Kinda, yeah.”

 

“And how do you expect to win?”

 

“Oh, I don’t. Jack is bigger, stronger and more experienced than me. Dude’s a super soldier, I couldn’t win a straight fight with him even if I was at my best.” And, as you may have noticed, she really wasn’t at her best.

 

“Then why do this?”

 

“Because I don’t need to win to make Jack lose.”

 

Satya tilted her head, the question not needing to be asked.

 

“Jack doesn’t know what game we’re playing. He thinks it’s like it used to be, that it’s about the fight, about winning the fight and then picking each other up and getting a drink.”

 

“But this is not?”

 

“Nope, this is all  about how the fight ends.”

 

“And you can choose how to end it.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Satya pursed her lips.

“Sit up please. I am not sure how I feel about being involved in this.” She fitted a device to the end of Hana’s injured leg as she spoke.

 

A tentative touch. The tips of Hana’s fingers brushed lightly against the bare skin of Satya’s arm. Satya looked up to see a face full of concern.

 

“I was involved with enough justified brutality during my time with Vishkar. I do not wish to return to such things.”

 

“Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry. It won’t be like that.”

 

“Then what will it be like?”

 

“Well, the only person likely to really get hurt is me.”

 

“And why would I be happy with you being hurt? You are already hurt and I am not happy with that.”

 

“You know me,” A playful smile. “I can take a bruise” a shrug “or a break. You’ve seen my scars.”

 

“Knowing what you are capable of handling and wishing for you to endure it are not the same thing.”

 

“I know, but this is my choice, I’m choosing to put myself through this. It’s not about the violence, it’s the only way I have to protect her.”

 

“I do not want to see you hurt.”

 

“Nor do I.”

 

Satya didn’t call Hana a liar, she didn’t communicate the thought in any way, but it sat there in her head and in her head it would remain. Sometimes you need to tell someone something they already know and sometimes you really don’t.

A sharp exhalation of breath from her nose.

 

“Given the scant time available anything permanent is out of the question. An attachment for a hard light construct is the best we will be able to do.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You need to fight on it yes?” The smallest hint of disapproval leaked into Satya’s voice and she didn’t bother waiting for a response. “Athena, connect me to Miss Lindholm please.”

 

“Certainly Miss Vaswani.”

 

Hana remained quiet as she watched Satya return to her work, her movements still as calm and precise as they always were.

 

“What’s up Vee?” The sound of sparks and machinery came through the comms when Bridgette responded. Satya’s lips tightened briefly at being called Vee but trying to impose formality on Bridgette was less like getting water to flow uphill and more akin to getting water to design a spacecraft.

 

“I would appreciate your assistance in my workshop.”

 

“When do you need me?”

 

“This is somewhat urgent Miss Lindholm.”

 

“You know I love to help you but I’m elbow deep in Hana’s baby right now. She’s had a real number done on her.”

 

“Of course but Miss song will not be piloting just yet and I believe she would agree to my priorities.”

 

“Hana would want me taken away from her mech?” Satya could have told her that all of her bones had turned to bread and she would have sounded less incredulous.

 

“It’s cool B.” Hana called out. “This totally takes priority. Sorry girl.” Just because her mech couldn’t hear her didn’t mean she wouldn’t apologise to it.


	4. Faultlines

“Hana!” Bridgette exclaimed as she scooped the girl up in her strong arms and gave her a friendly kiss on the lips. “You’ve lost weight.”

 

“Yeah, well, I was jealous of everyone else’s amazing prosthetics so I just had to get one.”

 

She gently put Hana back down on the metal bench and leaned right in close to her, their noses would have been touching had Hana not leant back. Bridgette really didn’t have a great concept of personal space.

 

“Does everyone take better care of your body than you?” Bridgette asked, her hands gently cupping Hana’s face as she pecked a kiss on her nose.

 

“kinda” it was quiet and more admission than answer. 

That Hana could very much be just as self-destructive as she could be destructive was a conversation that they had never had. That they sometimes very pointedly didn’t have. That, without ever saying it, Hana had made perfectly clear that she would not be having. With anyone. At all. Ever. The only person who ever managed to get around that particular rule was Angela and that was entirely because it was Anglea and even then it had to be very carefully timed so as not to get instantly shut down. 

But, that lengthier-than-the-flow-of-this-story-really-allows-aside aside.

 

“Vee!” Bridgette’s fingers traced the lightest of greetings over Satya’s arm, she may not have been good at personal space but she did understand boundaries and for Satya Vaswani touch was always utterly conditional. “What can I do for you?”

 

“I need you to instal a heavy  punching bag in my  work shop.” She looked at Hana as she spoke, each word having a little more ice to it than the last. Hana had the good graces to wince at this.

 

This was surprising, the number of times Satya had let other people do anything in her workshop could be counted on the fingers of no hands.

 

“Are you, are you sure?” The confusion obvious in Bridgette’s voice. “We do have a gym, two in fact.”

 

“Yes, but it will be more efficient to install the punching bag up in here than to try and set up my equipment in one of the gyms. This will also offer more privacy.”

 

“What did you do?” Bridgette asked as she turned toward Hana.

 

“This is my fault.”

 

“Obviously. Now, what did you do?”

 

“She is fighting”

 

“What?”

 

“Commander Morrison”

 

“What?!”

 

“in two days.”

 

“WHAT?” Bridgette’s mouth opened and closed a few times as though she were trying to say something but the words didn’t exist. “Hana. What. Thefuck?”

 

Hana tried to look innocent. She was very good at it, it was a skill that had gotten her out of a lot of bad situations in the past. It didn’t work.

 

“These things happen.” She said with a shrug.

 

“TO YOU! These things happen to you! They don’t happen to me, do they happen to you Vee?”

 

“They do not. Nor do they happen to my other associates.”

 

“No one else I know either. So, no, Hana. These things don’t happen. This is aaaaaalllllll” Bridgette waved her hands around emphatically. “You.”

 

Hana grabbed hold of one of Bridgette’s arms and pulled herself up and right into her, looking up from Bridgette’s chest. Her mouth at the other girls ear would have been the ideal but that wasn’t going to happen unless she got some step ladders. This was not a new problem for Hana and she had long ago learnt how to work around it.

Bridgette felt the sudden heat and pressure from Hana’s body as it pressed against her. The heat of her breath tickling at her neck. She couldn’t really see Hana at this angle but she knew the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other and it made pleasant memories swim in her mind. Pleasant, hot, sticky memories. Her head tilted back a little as Hana’s whispered words wondered up her body and to her ear.

 

“I’m not even all me now.”

 

Bridgette sighed. Sort of. To just call it a sigh doesn’t do it justice. Hana was Hana was Hana. Always. 

Bridgette stepped back causing Hana to stumble as her support vanished. 

She didn’t fall though. Bridgette’s strong hands gripped her sides and lifted her up so the two of them were eye to eye. Hana had the smirk of a bad joke well told. Bridgette had the eye roll of someone who had just listened to a bad joke.

 

“Just ask for help, don’t be such a brat about it.”

 

Jack calling her anything to do with a child was a big no-no and he knew it, but this was Bridgette, and, again, different rules for people who’ve seen you naked.

 

“Help” Hana pulled Bridgette closer and gave her a quick kiss. “Please.”

 

Another sigh, another eye roll as she put Hana back down.

 

“Obviously, I’ll get my tools. Should be done in a few hours.”

 

“If you two are quite finished might I be permitted to return to my work?”

 

“Sorry Vee.”

“Sorry Satya.”

They apologised in unison.

 

Bridgette waved to them as she walked toward the exit.

 

“Oh, B, B, B!” Bridgette stopped and turned. “Don’t tell Angela!”

 

“But my life would be so much easier if she killed you.”


	5. Lifelines

 

Sweat clung to every part of Hana. She could see shiny patches of it on the floor where she fell and fell and fell and fell and, well let’s just say she fell a lot. Satya was focused on helping Hana, she would have been anyway but she focused on Hana, filled her mind with Hana and left no space for the sweat on the floor. Yes she would deal with it once Hana had left but for now there was just Hana.

Hana was on the floor. Again. After falling. Again. The overconfident veneer of her face was starting to show cracks as she squeezed her eyes shut and dug her fingers into her temples.

 

“It just, it just feels like my leg is only like a quarter there.” Her voice was small and quiet and vulnerable, and, like her leg, felt only a quarter there. 

 

“Oh Hana.” Soft and informal for the first time that day, brushing hand away from head and cupping cheeks in palms so that she could tilt Hana’s head and gaze into her closed eyes.

“I know it is difficult, but I also know that you can do this.” Hana’s eyes opened and her vision was filled with Satya, love and sympathy. 

“When I first lost my arm it was not easy for me. You know how important dance is to... to my life... my work. Without my arm it changed all of what I could do on the most basic of levels. I did not know how I would be able to continue doing what I did, and without that how I could continue to be myself. But, as you may have ascertained, I did. I found myself again. As you will too. You are progressing much much faster than I did and I will be here for you as you look for yourself. As will many others.”

 

Satya felt arms wrap around her neck and pull her into a hug, sending the both of them collapsing on the floor together.

 

“thank you” Her voice was small and quiet and vulnerable, and, unlike her leg, felt entirely there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is part 4.  
> Is there a single girl that Hana hasn't slept with?  
> Well she hasn't slept with Sombra, yet.  
> Criticism and comments are always appreciated.


	6. Two Lines

 

“I was thinking we would begin with walking and not the heavy bag.”

 

“Ugh!”

* * *

“I feel off balance.”

 

“That’s because you are.”

* * *

“Take my hand.”

 

“I got this, I can do this.”

* * *

“Not so heavy.”

 

“It’s too light!”

* * *

“Take my hand.”

 

“Fine!”

* * *

“Satyaaaa, it’s starting to crack.”

 

“I told you not to stomp. I will craft another, you just stand there.”

* * *

“Satyaaaaaaaaaa”

 

“I am sure I told you to just stand there.”

* * *

“How about the heavy bag now?”

 

“Not until you can at least walk to it and back.”

* * *

“Crawling does not count.”

 

“it’s just horizontal walking”

* * *

“Your balance is fundamentally different. You must ground yourself through the hard light.”

 

“I’m mostly grounding myself through my ass.”

* * *

“It’s time to take a break Miss Song.”

 

“No! Not until I can do this.”

* * *

“Halfway there is excellent progress.”

 

“Second place is just another word for loser.”

* * *

“Just one more time!”

 

“That is what you said last time. That is also what you said the time before that and the twelve times before that.”

 

* * *

 

“Just once more!”

 

“Please stop lying to me.”

* * *

“It just, it just feels like my leg is only like a quarter there.”

 

“Oh Hana. I know it is difficult, but I also know that you can do this.”


End file.
